sitcompitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Conservative MP
Summary The unnamed Conservative MP character was initiated by Damon Hindle in March 2014 and has starred in two SitcomPit episodes since. He is a satirical take on the British Conservative party and, through this, highlights Damon's political views of supporting the centre-left Labour Party. He is portrayed by Damon Hindle Omegle On the 23rd March 2014 the MP made his first appearance on the show. In the first Omegle video done by SitcomPit Damon got into his character and asked numerous people if thay would vote for the Conservative Party in 2015's general election. The replies varied greatly. Some people outright said yes causing the MP to bust out into all out celebration, screaming about "raising the roof of the house of commons". Some were less inclined to vote with one youth going as far to call him a "f*cking dumb c*nt". This led to the MP letting out an all out rage, screaming at the youth, accusing him of being a waster who should die. He also burst out into a fit of swearing. It is during this video that someone asked what the Conservative's main points were, causing him to respond with "Maggie Thatcher, closing mines, waving a box around like a prick and when all the money falls out we...just pick up all the money". He even encounters somebody with their penis out (which was promptly covered by the SitcomPit logo) and several women who want him to party on chatkink.com to which he responded "I wasn't talking about that kind of party madam". Off the Cuff - Episode 1 The MP makes a cameo appearance in Off the Cuff - Episode 1 (Bulging Perverted Magic) which is a series by SitcomPit made up of a keyword generator and pure improvisation. He appeared in the sketch "Burning Conservative". In this sketch he knocks on the door and asks Dan if he will be voting for the Conservatives. Dan replies "oh f*ck off" and throws a molotov cocktail at him and slams the door in his face. We can hear the MP scream "I'm burning!" and it is assumed he died. This death was non-canon and the character can make a return. Clothes and Style Fitting with the satirical and stereotypical image the character portrays he always wears a top hat and a smart, buttoned up shirt and a smart open jacket. He appears to have a detachable moustache that he dubs his "party moustache" and some strange, circular glasses which he has broken. Characteristics The MP speaks in a stereotypical variation of received pronunciation which displays his upper middle-class roots. He often puts on a friendly and very smiley front but can be quick to temper if people question him. He sometimes shows a lack of professionalism and virulent passion as he can break out into fits of swearing. He also shows that he can party and "boogie" on occasions. His voice is generally slightly high pitched except when he shouts. Notable Quotes "Miliband is devil incarnate and we must sacrifice him to the greater goblin...that's Maggie Thatcher by the way" "Are you one of those...illegal immigrants?" "I wasn't talking about that kind of party madam, you seem to have gotten your brainwaves mixed up with some slut in the next room" "This calls for my party moustache" "Raise the roof of the House of Commons!" ""You look like a f*cking waster" "Why is there so much homo porn on Omegle these days?" "Waving a box around like a prick" "I'm burning!" Chronological List of Appearances "Omegle Trolling - Conservative MP" - 23rd March 2014 - Main Role "Bulging Perverted Magic (Off the Cuff)" - 23rd April 2014 - Cameo Category:Characters